The Dark Shadow
by minnibrooke01
Summary: What if Rose was killed by Dimitri and was sent to hell, only to face her biggest challenge. To kill what is already dead in a world with no light. R&R please go easy on me this is my first Fan Fiction book
1. The Arrival

I lunged at his chest he dodged easily, then I faked left and landed a blow on his side. Only to have him catch my leg and twist it to the right flipping me over.

"you can't win, Roza stop fitting me just join me." He said with frustration written all over his face.

"Why would I join you when I came here to kill you? I mean that is what I promised you, and I do not go back on my word Dimitri." I told him.

"How do u plan on killing me? u couldn't even beat me while I was a dhampir, and with all this power I have now u have no chance my love." He then let out a dark laugh that made my skin crawl. I took advantage of his lapse, and pulled my foot out of his hand, then I jumped up.

He looked annoyed that I was still fighting with him. I backed up putting 20 feet or so in-between us. He started walking towards me, I reached in my jacket and grabbed my stake. Keeping it hidden behind my back while he approached me. I waited till he was about 3 steps away, then I went for his heart hoping to catch him by surprise. He dodged, and grabbed my shoulders . Next thing I knew he was behind me with his hands around my neck.

"If you won't join me willingly I will kill you, so this is your last chance to save yourself." He whispered in my ear.

"No…I will not join you." I croaked out.

As soon as the words left my mouth I heard a horrid cracking noise, Then the worst pain in the world shot threw me. No sooner than I felt the pain it was gone replaced by darkness. I felt like I was lost in the fog of black, when heat flared around me.

I shrieked in terror, and pain as the flames engulfed me. Just when I thought all hope was lost firm hands griped my waist, and pulled me out of the fire. I looked up to see who had saved me, and found myself looking into the face of Masons freckled face. A surge of emotions shot threw me, but the strongest one of all was confusion.

"what are you doing here?" I asked in disbelief.

"Saving you." He answered.

"Would you like to tell me where the hell I am?" That was something that I would really like to find out.

Mason burst out laughing. I had no idea what I said was funny, well at least I did not think so.

"You are in hell my dear." He informed me. Ya, this was SO not funny.

"I did not think I wa-" My statement was cut short by a mob of about 100 Strigoi surrounding us. I looked at Mason, and was shocked to see him with a look of amusement on his face.

"That did not take you as long as I thought it would, I mean she just arrived here after all." Mason said to someone I followed his gaze to see the last person I ever expected to see. Isaiah. I gasped as all the images of him biting Eddie, killing mason, and the most horrible image of all me killing him. How Mason was able to stand there and look at his killer with amusement on his face surpassed me.

"Well we have been awaiting her arrival I mean who could not want to meet the 'Dark Traveler' after all she is are only way back to the living scents she killed us all." When Isaiah said that I pried my eyes away from him to look at the other Strigoi that surrounded us. I had killed them all, wow life, AND death hated me. I could not help the dark chuckle that escaped my lips. No one seemed to notice though.

"well your only way to get back to living is to kill us, so bring it on." Mason said as he took a fighting stance.

What had I gotten myself into. I died trying to kill Dimitri, and now here I was having to kill Strigoi that where already dead by my hand. If I did not succeed in this war all my blood, pain, and tears were worth nothing. If I did not succeed my life was worth nothing.


	2. Round 2

Fear shot threw me how could two people take on all these Strigoi. Dyeing, or whatever it is what happens when you get killed in hell is not what scared me it was the fact that if we lost(Witch we will most likely.) they would all be lose aging to hunt and kill the people I loved, and I will not let that happen.

I felt power surging threw me, it was like it was swallowing me. The anger I felt towards the Strigoi suddenly exploded within me.

"come, and get me I dare you." I said stepping up beside Mason.

With a nod from Isaiah The Strigoi began to move in on us. That is when I remembered I did not have anything to fight them with. It was like all my dreams came true when I reach for my stake out of habit when Strigoi were around, and to my disbelief it was there. Don't ask me how because I don't know.

Now I knew if they were going to face me and win they would have to get very lucky.

They finally reached the spot were me and Mason were. I lunged at the closest one with such speed he had no time to dodge as I slide my stake into his heart. The staking took under 3 seconds, and after that the rest was easy I let the power, and rage control me. It was all pretty brainless until about half way through when I found myself facing a dilemma.

A Strigoi had came up from behind me, and now had his hands around my neck. All the kicking and struggling I was doing had no affect on him. I had the realization that I was going to die right then, and aging my thoughts were of my friends and family.

Then I felt him start to twist my neck. That's when everything went red, and the power I felt before we started fighting was nothing compared to the power I felt right now.

I grabbed his hands, and with a growl I pulled them from my neck. Shook crossed his face as I staked him.

When I turned around to face the remaining Strigoi fear shot threw everyone of them, and if possible they all got paler.

"She is one of them." I heard one shout.

"Impossible, they have been goon for Ten-Thousand years." Another said.

"Run." One said he most have had some power over him because that's what they did. They ran, and did not look back.

That is when I noticed Mason looking at me like I was not real.

"What's wrong with you?" I asked him.

"You…you… are a 'Dark Shadow'" He looked like he wanted to take off running.

"I'm a what?" I questioned him.


	3. Chapter 3

I am so so so sry I wil not be abel to update ANY of my storys for a VERY long time by that I mean like years so I give anyone and everyone the right to make there own endings to any of my stories. You have all sent me great ideas so u may right them and post them I will not mind I even would love to read them and see what u all came up with. But I am sure no one would really cuntinue my stories b/c most of u already have your own great stories but if u want to by all mean go ahed!!!!!!

LOVE U ALL,

minnibrooke


End file.
